paw_patrol_nightmare_2fandomcom-20200215-history
PAWttletale
Pawttletale the PAW Patrol version of Tattletale. PLEASE NOTE: I only knew Tattletale even existed because my cousin Braden introduced it to me. I have never played the game. My cousin Braden told me all about it. I'm sorry if any info is wrong, but please don't edit. You may add your ideas to the comments, and I might use them. Thanks!!! The Game: This game is not made yet. Please send it to a game creater, and I hope you like it! Now here it is: Characters: The main tattletale is Chase. The other pups are the other tattletales. Ryder is the mom and is also a human in the game. The pups are actually robotic toys of the PAW Patrol and are not the real ones. Ryder looks exactly like a real human, but he is also a robotic toy and was banned from sale because he hated people touching his favorite robotic pups. Back story: Like Tattletale's mom, Ryder was banned from sale, but for a different reason. Whenever someone touched his favorite robotic pups, he would attack the person because he didn't want them to be sold. So they banned him from sale. But, how does he get to your house? This is how: Ryder had been turned off so they could finally sell his pups. They wrapped the pups up in different packages and where attached together to be shipped. Then, Ryder was put back on and got into a lose box with his pups and where sent to the store, where your parents picked Ryder and his pups up. When they notice a package is moving, they open it up to see Ryder was inside. They knew he was banned from sale and he could kill you,(which you are their child in the game) so they lock him in a huge human sized cage. (which Ryder is human sized) Playing the Game: You play the same way you do in Tattletale. Parts that are changed: Instead of Chase (Tattletale in the original game) saying "Moma's scary" or "Moma's watching you" he says "Leader is scary" and "He's watching you" to confuse you. What he means when he says "Leader is scary" is that his leader, Ryder is near and is scaring him. What he means when he says "He's watching you" is that you should look around for his red eyes because he is in jumpscaring range. The microphone is at the bottom right corner so when you make YouTube videos nothing is covering it up. Instead of Ryder (who is Tattletale's mom in the original game) saying "Come to moma" he says "Come to Ryder". I don't know anything else that Tattletale's mom says. Instead of finding Moma with a VCR next to her in the basement, you find Ryder in his cage with the keys hanging beside him. When you free him, he sits down and "goes to sleep" in a chair. But what you don't notice, is that one of his eyes are a little open. Then the game tells you to get pawttletale/Chase. Then, when Chase says "take me to my leader", when you go back down, Ryder is GONE. When you notice he is gone, Chase says, to freak you out, "Ryder is coming for you!" and then the lights flash and it goes dark. Then you hear the warning noise that Ryder is near and if you turn around, you can see his eyes really close to you. Then, if pawttletale makes any sound, Ryder jumpscares you. Also, instead of collecting eggs, you collect bones. And if you don't collect all the bones, instead of opening a present and having nothing inside of it and then Tattletale's mom jumpscaring you, you open the present and Ryder jumps out of it and jumpscares you. If you collect all the bones, you have two presents, with Everest and Tracker inside them! What is alike: Ryder's warning noise is the same as Moma's The house is the same except for the photos on the wall are pictures of the PAW Patrol, with one small one you wouldn't really notice unless you looked really closely, of Ryder in front of the pups with red eyes looking at you. Next to that picture is a guide to what the Tattletale's sayings mean, which will go in the right corner of the screen. Thanks for reading!!! If you can please contact a game creator to create the game!!! Thanks!!! Bri